Gathering Information
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Susie and Duncan are collecting information on the undead. Hinted SusiexDuncan


"Stupid arrogant necromancer!" hissed Susie GryphonBane glaring over at Duncan Grimwater

"It's not _my _fault we lost that battle!" Duncan responded "It's _yours_!"

"It is not!" Susie replied angrily.

_I wish Professor Balestrom had never assigned me to this stupid project! _Susie thought with an angry sigh.

After her brother was retrieved from the Harvest Lord Susie had been given the task of recording data on the undead that now had storm magic at their disposal. Naturally, she had been paired up with Duncan as he was one of the few Necromancers left after Malistaire had destroyed the death school. Susie usually wasn't this angry, but Duncan drove her insane! He was arrogant, ruthless, lazy and thought he was better than everyone around him! She _hated _having anything to do with him.

"We would have won if you hadn't fizzled on the last hit" Duncan replied crossing his arms angrily

"Are you _pouting?_" Susie asked with an amused smirk

"Of course not!" Duncan replied though he was obviously a bit close to throwing a tantrum and yelling at Susie more "Maybe it was _partly _my fault. But it was mostly yours."_  
_

"You died before I did" Susie replied her smirk not fading in the slightest

"Yeah whatever" Duncan muttered

Susie grinned triumphantly "Now hurry up we need to go get that information before it become too dark and dangerous. Unless you'd rather do extra work tomorrow?"

Duncan looked horrified at the idea of having to put in extra effort tomorrow "No, let's just get this done today"

"That's what I thought" Susie replied marching back in the direction of the Rotting Fodders

Susie wished Duncan would be motivated by _something. **Anything.**_But Duncan never seemed to want to do anything. That both confused and annoyed Susie. She was used to putting in her best effort to try to keep up with her older brother. Duncan obviously had no siblings he wanted to compete with.

Susie quickly got into a battle and waited for Duncan to join. She turned to see the necromancer smirking and leaning up against a fence.

"Get over here!" Susie yelled

"I want to see if you can handle one all on your own" replied Duncan "Anyways ... I'm all out of treasure cards"

Susie glared at him but was quickly snapped out of her anger when she was hit with a surprisingly powerful Thunder Snake. She flinched, she wouldn't lose a battle with Duncan watching her. It's not like she wanted to impress him or anything. She just didn't want to see his stupid smirk when she lost. She cast a stormblade on herself, the rotting fodder passed. Susie turned to look over at Duncan again, he was leaning up against the fence still, the same arrogant look on his face as if he expected Susie to lose. Susie grinned seeing she had pulled the lightning bats spell. She quickly cast the card only to be disappointed by a fizzle.

"See now this is why necromancers are better!" Duncan said in a mocking tone "We don't fizzle as much as you silly diviners!"

Susie clenched her teeth. Duncan was really getting on her nerves now. She was hit by a firecat spell which drained her down to about half health.

_I'm so weak _Susie thought sadly _Artur would be able to take these things out no problem...my brother is such a stronger wizard than I am. Even Duncan would have beat it by now._

She sighed drawing another Lightning Bats card. This time it worked and the monster in front of her was beaten.

"We didn't even get any data from that because you didn't join. You're such a moron" Susie replied not trying to show how tired she was from being hit with the two novice spells that shouldn't have hurt her as much as they did.

"You look tired" Duncan said, Susie was a bit surprised at how genuinely concerned the necromancer seemed about that

"I'm not tired I'm perfectly fine" Susie huffed "Thank you for not helping ... that wizard that came to help Artur when the Harvest Lord had him was so much more helpful!"

"I can be helpful!" Duncan defended himself "Look I'll help you!"

The necromancer produced a large bottle full of bubbling purple liquid and handed it to Susie.

"You're giving me a potion?" the diviner asked confused

"Yeah, you're tired." Duncan replied "That should help so we can get work done and we won't have to do anymore tomorrow"

Susie eyes the necromancer suspiciously but chugged the potion anyways. Almost instantly she began to feel better. She gave Ducan a grateful look and sighed leaning up against the fence and shutting her eyes.

"Nah...We can just get up earlier tomorrow I don't want to fight anymore" Susie replied

"You're cute" Duncan laughed

Susie opened one eye and looked at the necromancer "Huh?"

"Nothing" Duncan laughed again "Well if you don't want to fight, what do you want to do?"

Susie shrugged "I don't really know ..."

"Marla one of my fellow death students said that she was holding a PvP tournament today. Want to see if it's still going so we could watch?" questioned Duncan

"Yeah sure" Susie replied

It was weird not fighting with the boy. Even if it was only for about five minutes. Susie grinned at Duncan.

"I'll race you" she challenged

"I'll beat you there" Duncan replied

"Nope" Susie replied with a grin sprinting off

Duncan watched Susie walking away "Guess I'll give you a head start" he stared smiling at the diviner as she ran off...before chasing after her.


End file.
